


Melvin's Story

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Humans don’t FLY, Melvin!”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melvin's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Balancing Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054453) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp). 



> This is inspired by Lindenharp’s brilliant wing!fic series and is posted with her kind permission. This was the result of an online chat with Lindenharp, Wendymr and Uniquepov, all of whom I thank for feedback and cheerleading. It refers specifically to this line in Balancing Act: _“He remembers springing into the air to chase a startled seagull that tried to steal his lunch, to the accompaniment of indignant squawks and Robbie’s howls of laughter.”_

“...and they’re eating their lunch on the bench. So, I swoop in to grab a chip the bloke has in his hand...”

“I love those...”

"And then... I swear... the human _flew_ after me!" 

"Have you been eating those over-ripened berries again, Melvin?"

“No. It’s too early in the season, anyway! But I’m serious!”

“Humans don’t _fly_ , Melvin!”

“This one _does_!”

“Sure he does. I think you’ve been out in the sun too long today, mate. Why don’t you have a nice splash in the tidal pool...”

“I am _not_ sun-stroked! And I _didn't_ imagine it!”

“Of course you didn’t...”


End file.
